FERP 2
Plot/Setting For the FERP2.0, would you prefer it to be Fandom or Fiction based? Fandom based Fiction based So far, we're all in agreement that this RP should not take place in the same world as the first FERP, therefore opening up the possibility of two ways this RP will work. Note, all points discussed are up for discussion and refinement, so that everyone involved or interested is an agreement on what should happen. Fandom Based RP This style of FERP would follow a similar route to the first FERP, in that the kingdoms and countries will all be references to different fandoms from the first (which were SU, TD, DR and Pokemon), and along with references, characters of these fandoms will also be present in the RP as allies, enemies or something in between. Listed below are some pros and cons, that are available to be added onto by any contributor. Pros * World building is easier. * Characters and places are familiar to people within the fandoms, and easier to understand motives and what not. * Easter eggs galore, for anyone to add to and reference. More enjoyable. * Many characters to fill up many roles in chapters, plots and battles. Cons * People who aren't in fandoms are left out of the loop, making the plot or arc less enjoyable. * Self, or character insert couples. As in, OC/named fictional character pairings are somewhat discouraged. * Large casts in fandoms tend to make forgettable NPCs, and therefore lead them to be insignificant. * Plot limitations. With multiple villains in multiple arcs, the hierachy of enemies is imbalanced, and it's difficult to pick out who the major antagonist is. Fictional Based RP This style of FERP would have completely fictional places, characters and allies, therefore creating a giant sandbox to build from. It highly encourages creativity with characters and places, though is a lot longer to plan but makes for a more streamline story where all characters made are given roles rather than finding roles to fit characters in the other style of FERP. Allies will be limited, but plots revolving different characters are free to be explored. Pros * Cast determination is free, and there is little limitation for relationships between characters, kingdoms and countries. * Follows a more traditional Fire Emblem plot, with no rough edges with careful planning. * Everyone is on the same page of everything, in terms of plot and characters, with no one being left out of the loop. * Potential double ups with cast characters means a variety of unique characters, with other surrounding characters to make up more about central or side plots. Cons * It will take a rather long time to world build and longer to set up origins and history of the story that everyone agrees with. * A lack of characters to take up ally positions, as well as enemy positions, and historical positions. * Spotlighting will be scattered, as all characters are allowed a side plot or part in the central plot leaving a central protagonist unclear. * Without proper planning or development, places or characters could turn out bland and boring. Plot Ideas/Suggestions Dump * Heroi's Idea: My suggestion for a somewhat basic plot idea for this FERP would, in simple terms, a World War. This world, in which this RP takes place, would feature multiple countries(three or so to be easy) constantly battling each other in order to get territory and what a country usually wants. Our characters, would be just a bunch of people(with varying backstories) compiled together into a unit to fight in a much larger army. In the beginning, This Unit, the one everyone’s character’s would be a part of, would first start off small with assignments like hold a fort, take down a fort, hold back this army, defend the left flank, etc. During this time, we'll be fighting the generic enemies who haven't classed up or anything much like The Unit, as we just started fighting. As we improve your reputation within the army, we are order to do more complicated things, such as assassination, diplomatic negotiations, guarding, and taking down enemy commanders and as such the enemies we fight will get stronger. Basically we start off small, but as we grow, gain more member and win more battles, we fight tougher enemies and become more of a presence. It also keeps us from defeating rival nation commanders/generals/nobles too early within the story and could make it a (somewhat) flowing narrative. ** This idea is somewhat malleable. There are multiple ways that this beginning could go. For instance, it could just be a straight shot to winning the war and living happily ever after for simplicity's sake. Or, the more interesting idea, there's a huge hidden plot that's controlling the war with The Unit finding out about it. You could also do constant background things that effect The Unit without them being directly involved, so it feels more like a war. ** Again this is just somewhat of a suggestion for a basic story structure. There are some things that could be done with this idea. There could be a central headquarters, instead of the army constantly moving between town and town, making it rather simple for people to buy weapons/items. Potential story ideas and maybe even some characters that have no desire to fight but only joined up because they were forced to. Ideas. Character Building As this is an RP where you'll be inserting yourself, or an OC of yours into the story, there will also be a few limitations and requirements that people will need to consider when making their characters, to overall flesh out the story more and make things more enjoyable. The only major difference between submitting a character a Fandom Based FERP and a Fictional Based FERP is the origins of which they came from, and the knowledge they may have about where they're from, who they know, etc. If we go with Fictional, remember if you can to stay within the place that have been named unless discussed with a host, and learn some of the lore too. Simple stuff, you shouldn't need to worry about it. Things to take into consideration * The age range of what your characters should be, should be at least 15 years old, but remember that we will be following real life restrictions, so if your character is underage, they won't be able to drink, and I'm sure you know what else too. * To make things slightly easier on hosts, consider how your characters will join the main force (eg: ally recruitment, rescuing from bandits, enemy recruit, from the beginning). Be creative, but be reasonable. * Not a particularly important thing to say publicly, but try and consider why your characters are fighting in the war. It shouldn't be as simple as "it just happened", there should be some motives behind why they are fighting. * Stay within the limits of what your reclasses can be. There will be some exclusive classes to people that no one else may have (Dancer, Lord, etc) but if you need help picking reclasses please discuss with the hosts or some others who have a bit more experience playing FE. * Optional, but a visual aid or a description of a character would be appreciated to help people envision what the characters look like. You wouldn't have to show it immediately, but the sooner the better. * Also optional, to make things a little more exciting, consider at least two boons and two banes your characters play have in stats that will be considered when drafting up growth rates. The stats in question are: HP, Strength, Magic, Skill, Speed, Luck, Defense and Resistance. Reminder!: Character applications are still not open! These points are only for discussion and building, rather than to create a character now and send them to the hosts. This is just some insight on what the hosts will be needing to look at, and what you'll need to consider. Please do not send any applications. Classes For a list of classes, please see this page: FERP2 - Class List. For the tables of stats, growths and maybe some other stuff, see this page: FERP2 - Class Stats and Growths. Host Responsibilities As a host of any RP, there will need to be some responsibilities and duties that they will need to fulfil if they wish to direct the FERP, no matter which way it will go. Being a host myself (this is Grace speaking yes hello we've met), I've compiled a list of duties and actions that a host will need to take, as well as some ideals they will need to consider. Basically, here is what a host needs to be able to do. Disclaimer: as we're seeing this RP to be hosted by multiple people rather than just the one, if you're interested, you do not have to handle all the roles that are listed below. But it is advised that you acknowledge all of them, and have a rough idea on what you'll need to do with them. What a host should do * Communication between co-hosts and participants to know when to start chapters and what will happen next. * Structuring a plot that will work, and making sure it all plays out correctly. There's no rewind button, you'll need to ensure that everything is done to an understandable or good enough standard. * Have an overview of everything happening in the RP, as well as knowing and being aware of subplots, or character plots. Even knowing that a character wishes to do something major is enough notice for a host. * Time zone spread, allowing people across all time zones to contribute and not isolating or alienating specific times. While most are in around the same time zone, be courteous of those in a different time zone to you. * Keeping order between conflics outside of the RP about the RP and having a say in RP discussions. A host should negotiate with others, rather than observe and listen and have a say in all matters. * Optional, but the hosts should be documenting everyone's class changes, appearances and inventory as well as what supports are yet to be complete. In my honest opinion, while completely valid, best not to hold technical parts like stats and levels too high when it comes down to characters and focus on keeping things fair and logical. * Depending on whether people choose a second first gen character or a child character, note when specific characters will need to debut and cooperate how they will appear and methods of recruitment. * More to be added when necessary. Category:RP